Stars in a cloudy day
by Full Moon Girl
Summary: HitsuxHina, sometimes fluffy, sometimes dramatic. I am not good doing summaries. But the story isn't so bad. Soul Society arc spoilers


Title: Stars in a cloudy day.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach, but I would not mind owning Renji, Byakuya or Ukitate.

Summary:Hinamori and Hitsugaya sometimes angst, sometimes fluffy. Better if you give it a chance and read it.

The tenth division captain was in the fourth division quarters. Walking without panting implied a considerable effort in his actual state, but man, although the boy could actually suffer from a slight height difference compared with the rest of the captains and vicecaptains(the exception was Yachiru but this fact could not console Hitsugaya) he did not lack pride. Besides he could not have considered himself Hitsugaya Toushiro if he had remained one more day in that bed.

The sun shone unaware of the recent events that had changed Soul Society forever. It was a sunny and lovely day. Too lovely - Shiro thought and he bet a lot of people share his thoughts in this chaotic time. Hitsugaya was not in a good mood, it wasn't due to his injuries, which were numerous and painful, these injuries will not harm his spirit but Hitsugaya had a less tangible injurie, one that affected his pride and his heart. That could be condensed in a simple word: failure. This thought filled his mind since his fight with Aizen, well it could be said since his attempt to fight Aizen. Hitsugaya had receveied a hard blow that day, both in mind and body. Some people could have thought he was a bit cocky, but really all this genius matter had brought him more trouble than anything. Who said he wanted to be a captain? Sure it had been fun with all the " I am stronger than you and you, yes, I am talking to you the bloke withouth brains". It was very difficult to recognize that the main reason to enter the Gotei 13 was to protect Hinamori. Yes, yes he could shout it to the four winds and to whoever got to hear it but now he had failed in this duty, he was lost.

Lost in Iceland he was when he saw his voluptuosus vicecaptain coming through the grounds. Buahh, now he should have to endure the "standar comfort Hitsugaya talk", which was easy to achieve in three steps:

1. Nobody saw it coming.

2. Even more experienced captains could do nothing.

3. Hinamori will wake up soon and the experience of having seen the object of her admiration, respect and love betray her and the whole Soul Society won't affect her too much.

For audacious member of the 4th division sometimes there was a bonus: It was the "You should rest a little more Hitsugaya taichou".

-Long time no see, taichou,how are you doing, the beautiful vice captain had already some members of the 4th division drooling over her chest. Maybe she did not see them, or maybe she did not mind them.

-Well, you know, Matsumoto, fresh air, the opportunity to meet people, it's like a spiritual retire. Maybe the bitternes in his voice would have appeared normal to regular Hitsugaya friends. But Matsumto was not one of them.

-Maybe you should believe what people around you say, that there was nothing that could be done and all that stuff - Rangiku turned aside her look and her voice was softer - Who knows, maybe it could be true?

Hitsugaya realized that he was not the only one who had lost something important.Sometimes he really was a little brat.

-You should wait a little more to come back to your duties. A little rest won't harm you -Hitsugaya's death glare was perceived and ignored by Rangiku. See you later - and with that the captain lost the sight of the woman after a few jumps on the roofs.

A few days later, Hitsugaya was in a really bad mood. If the old times would have not been forced to change, he could have pictured an image like the old ones:

_Many high-ranked shinigamis were in a nice coffee shop in Seireitei. Hitsugaya entered the room with a reiatsu that made it clear. - I don't want any company besides the one I choose by myself. There were few people in all the Soul Society that understood this unspoken message and did not act accord to it. But in this coffee there were one._

-Hitsugaya-kun, come on, we're here - a soft but strong voice owned by the 13th division captain filled the room.

- kun, like we are best friends! Oh, man,look who occupy the other sites, the "ladykiller" and his poor vicecaptain. I know, I would do like I had no heard it and will go to a quieter place- with this line in his mind he was walking to the door, but...

-I know you heard me, well if you did not, I will come to see to your headquarters later, bye Hitsugaya.

Hitsugaya walked to the table in question. -Ukitate taichou, Kyoraku taicho, Ise fukutaicho, I am sorry I had not heard your call sooner.

Would you like to sit with us, Hitsugaya-kun?- Ukitate knew that the suffix would not be of the captain's liking. But Ukitake was Ukitake and could not help to like the little captain.

-I know, I know while you are with us, you must taste this sake, it's wonderful- Kyoraku was scolded bys his efficient vicecaptain Nanao.

-Are you trying to alcoholize a ch... I mean are you trying to get another captain drunk? Is your purpose to give the Soul Society to the Hollows because all the gotei 13 have a hangover?- Nanao composed herself and was silence for a bit.

That cut word had not been lost to Hitsugaya, the first thought was child, in fact he did not mind it a lot. There were squads who feared his ice glare more than a wrangle of his own captain.He was a capable captain and his officers respected him, well maybe his vicecaptain was the exception but who knows when it comes to women. However, in the last years he began to dislike being qualified as a a child, specially by women and now he would have a little payback.Later he would leave with some silly excuse.

Nanao hit again Kyoraku with the huge book and Hitsugaya could not help but smile. The fact that it was not a natural or at least common gesture in the captain attracted the attention of the other three.- Say Ise fukutaicho - Hitsugaya's voice was a bit formal.

-Yes, Hitsugaya taicho? Nanao answered quickly.

-How long have you been Kyoraku taicho's fukutaicho?

-For two hundred years I would say.

-Have you realized some change in your taicho's behaviour because of your hits or sermons?

-No, Nanao began to dislike where the conversation was heading under the observation of the other two captains.

-Then which is the reason that justifies that you continue doing it?- Jaja, I am bad and I know it.

Slowly but without a pause, Nanao's blood began to travel to whichever zone of her body to her face and in a moment she was a blushing like a teenager. Aahhhh, she hated to blush, and with Kyoraku taicho near it was worse.- I have to go to the bathroom, if you excuse me.

-My lovely Nanao chan, I would go with you, there could be some bad men, and then I will protect you! Nanao-chan.. A sound was heard in all the room and Kyoraku taicho was in the floor under the weight of the huge book of Nanao chan.

-There is always a reason, Hitsugaya taicho- with that she went off scene.

-Ja, ja, the captains, included Shunsui laughed without a break.

Once they have recovered a bit, the first in speaking was Ukitate.

-Don't worry Shunsui, one day she will surrender to your captivate voice.

-I am beginning to doubt it- he said while he touched the zone hit by his beloved vicecaptain.

-Well I have to go, I entered here searching for a person, but I had no luck. See you in this afternoon meeting- with that he wanted to end the meeting.

-Bye, Hitsugaya-kun, give Hinamori-san my regards too when you see her. With that Hitsugaya realized that there were more in Ukitate than a kind smile and a incurable disease. The man had a dammed annoying inteligence.

Hitsugaya left his memories and walked through Seiretei to his headquarters. There he would think properly. But his tiredness won the battle and he was waked next morning by Matsumoto.

-We are switching roles, taichou - Matsumoto appeared cheery this morning.

-Shut up-after looking at the sky he said- hey why didn't you wake me earlier, it is almost noon?

-Well, truth is that I found you here after looking for you in the 4th division quarters- after having said that she stopped babblering and look at her worn out taicho.

-Are you sure you are in a proper condition to maintain your duties as a captain? Difficult times are coming.

-It doesn't really matter, we're three captain short thanks to those trait... We need our people united, if we don't remain that way, there's no chance.

-You can say it, there's no other name for them.. traitors. Her look came down and her voice died. Like she had remembered something important she got cheerier and enegetic again. Well since you have missed your meeting, you have nothing more to do today.

-Who are you and where is Matsumoto? - In front of him there was Matsumoto sitting in her desk, doing paperwork and...she had a work plan. It was unbeliable, but then he noticed the brightness in her eyes and the previous low tone in her voice. Every people did what they could to kill their own demons, but he sweared this strategy would not work on her. The fact that she was doing something new would not help to forget.

-Well, I am going to see Hinamori, see you later.

They said goodbye and Hitsugaya found himself again in the 4th division.

There were no changees in Hinamori. Her skin was pale and her cheeks once rose had no color. She was thinner, and speaking about Hinamori it was one thing to say. But since yesterday he could swear a single hair had not moved. Suddenly a despair feeling filled all his being. If she didn't wake up, it would be his fault, only his. For not had seen through Aizen lies, for bein unable to protect her. It was sarcastic, Hinamori often said to him when they were in Rukongai that he would not have success with girls if he changed into a more romantic mode with them. One promise. One promise to one one girl. One promise he could not mantain.

He went to his habitual spot of reflexion when he was in the medic divsion, but suddenly a noise from Hinamori's room startled him.

Author note: Well like you surely had realized by now. English is not my native language. So my grammar and spelling can be awful at some points. Besides that, I would like to you to read and review mainly because that is my first story and I really need to know where I am having problems, like oocness, and whatever you want to say. I will not update till I have an impresion of what you think mainly cause I don't want to torture anyone with my story if nobody likes it.

P.D: If someone can beta email me, I would be very grateful. Thank you!

Read and Review, please!


End file.
